The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Time synchronization protocols, such as precision time protocol (PTP), and the like, are used to provide time synchronization of nodes in a network. The PTP achieves high precision by hop-by-hop synchronization, where intermediate nodes can participate in the synchronization mechanism, thus eliminating inaccuracies caused by multiple network hops.